The End of Our Beginings
by Yohmaru
Summary: The Jewel Completed...Well sealed...Naraku still alive...rnOk read review flame whatever!This is my first fic so I should get better as I go!


The End of Our Beginnings 

Chapter 1-The End

"We did it!"Kagome smiled happily towards the small kitsune."yes.We did."Kagome was smiling, but on the inside she was crying.Today they had completed the Sacred Jewel,meaning she would have have to return home and never see the others again.'I could always ask the Jewel to keep the well open, but that would be selfish,'Kagome and Shippo walked back to Kaede's.Miroku and Sango had left earlier.FlashBack "Kagome..Miroku and I are going to see Kohaku.We had him stay with Kagura and Kanna."Kagome stared at her with disbelief."WHAT!SANGO, ARE YOU CRAZY!WHAT IF THEY TRY TO KIL-' 'KAGOME!kagome,it's okay.We talked to them and they realized what was wrong with Kanna and why Naraku and Kagura kept trying to kill him.You see Kanna had fallen for him."Kagome's surprized looked changed to one of adorment"Oh,how cute!Are you serious!Thats so cute!"Sango smiled at her "Sango,we should probably get going."Sango climbed on back of Kirara"Bye,Kagome.We will miss you!"End Flash BackKagome smiled knowing she'd never see her friends agian,but atleast they'd be happy together'Together...Inuyasha.'Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha walking towards the Sacred God Tree."Shippo?Stay here with Kaede from now on."Shippo stopped where he was."What do you mean,Mama?"Kagome smiled.For the lst year Shippo had been calling her Mama.At first Inuyasha would hit him saying he shouldn't call her mom FlashBack(There will probably be alot of these through out the story:D)The group is sitting around a camp fire under a starry sky."Shippo.You should go to sleep.We have to get up early as usual you know."Shippo turned towards Kagome with pleading eyes."But!I wanna stay awake with you guys!" Inuyasha growled getting annoyed."Shippo.Bed,now."Kagome said sternly.Shippo sighed and jumped in Kagome's lap."Okay,but you gotta let me sleep with you!"(not like that you perverts!) Kagome smiled."Allright,c'mon."She lifted the cover of her sleepingbag."But striaght to sleep!"Shippo jumped on her head."Okay, Mama!"Shippo was about to jump into the sleeping bag when somthing grabbed him by the tail and hoisted him high in the air."HEY!PUT ME DOWN INUYASHA!"Inuyasha turned Shippo so that they were nose-to-nose."Don't call her that."Shippo stopped struggling and looked at Inuyasha confused."Why?Oh,I get it."Shippo smirked."You don't want callin'her Mom because then you'd have to spend time with me and not her!"Inuyasha stared at him."What do you mean?"Shippo looked him in the eye."You know that if your mate has or adopts a child that you have to treat it like your own,or maybe you just don't want show Kagome that kids are your weak spot!"Shippo smiled.'That should teach him.'WHACK!"WAAAHHHHH!OKAA-SAAANNNN!INUYASHA KAABUTAA!"Inuyasha walked away mumbling about stupid runts."Inuyasha...osuwari.""GYAHHHH!"Inuyasha's face plummeted into the ground.End FBKagome smiled as the memory left her mind."Sweety,"Kagome bent down to Shippo's level.(It's been three years and Shippo's the height of your average 8 year old)"Mama has to go back.Forever."Shippo's eyes began to fill with tears.He launched himself into his foster-mother's arms."I love you...Mama."Crying,but not protestind Shippo let go of her and ran into the hut.Crying,Kagome turned and walked towards the The Sacred God Tree to speak to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was sitting in The Sacred God Tree,deep in thought.So deep,he didn't even here Kagome approaching."Inuyasha?""AAHHHHHHHHH!Dammit wench!Don't fuckin' scare me like that!"Kagome smiled and made her way towards Inuyasha.'Oh shit!'Inuyasha layed on the ground and covered his head."Ummmm...Inuyasha?What are you doing?"Inuyasha looked up from his place on the ground."What's it look like?Now huury up and sit me!"Kagome laughed and grabbed Inuyasha's hand,pulling him up off the ground."Actually I came here for three reasons Inuyasha.One reason is this.."Kagome reached out and grabbed hold of Inuyasha's rosary.'Is she gonna?No way!That'd leave her helpless to me and she wouldn't want tha-'His thoughts were interuppted when he felt the rosary's magic dissapear."Kagome...?"She smiled a sad smile."The second reason is this..."Kagome embraced Inuyasha with all her might ,catching him off guard.Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tightly not wanting to let her go.Finally she pulled out of his grasp and laughed weakly.'I would do anything to have you truly love me'she thought silently to her self."And third Inuyasha...is this..."She grabbed his hand and placed it palm up.Inuyasha felt her slide something smooth,round,and very powerful into his hand,then close his fingers around it."Inuyasha...keep this...that way you can be a full demon or you can bring Kikyo back."Smiling and crying she turned and ran as fast as she could towards the bone-eaters well.Too shocked to do anything,Inuyasha stood there with a surprized look.'Kagome?S-she's leaving!'Turning Inuyasha was prepared to run after her,until he cuaght a familiar scent."...Kikyo.."As if on cue Kikyo stepped out from behind a tree,crying tears of joy.She ran to Inuyasha arms wide and shedding more tears than she thought possible for her.She jumped into Inuyasha's waiting arms."Finally Inuyasha!We can be together!"Inuyasha sat Kikyo down and handed her the jewel.When it was placed in her hand it sank into her palm.Her body began to glow a pinkish red mixed with blue until it became a shimmering blue."Inuyasha..I..I'm alive again!"

'Inuyasha..Kikyo...please forgive me...for getting involved!'Kagome ran the fastest she had ever ran before.Thorns and branches grabbing her body as if they were trying to get her to stay..but she couldn't leaveher family.Kagome tripped falling in a bush of thorns."Owwww!Dammit that hurt!"Jumping up she realized how bad her uniform and body had been messed up from the thorns.Blood,bruises.scratches everywhere.Her skirt and shirt exposing many personal places of her body.Ignoring them she ran faster knowing that it was only a few yards away.Just as she was about to reach for the side of the well she crashed into something large and hard as a rock."Owwwww...my head...Sesshomaru?"Kagome looked up at the Taiyoukai."Woman,Why is it you are not with that half-breed bastard?"Kagome stood up and walked around him.In a flash he was in front ofher again."I asked you a question!"Kagome looked at him and smiled."Since I truly loved him ...I had to let him go."Walking over to the well Kagome was about to jump in when she realized that it was full of water."WATER?NO!Inuyasha must have made a Wish already!Now I'm stuck..in t-this t-t-time...forever!"Kagome fell to her knees crying whail Sesshomaru watched not sure what to do.


End file.
